Pervert BestFriends
by iztha dark neko
Summary: Konoha High School baru saja selesai mengadakan festival budaya. Di festival itu diadakan banyak acara, salah satunya biro jodoh. Naruto mencobanya. Apa yang akan terjadi? RnR please


PERVERT BESTFRIENDS

Fandom : NARUTO

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto #sigh

Pair : SasuNaru slight KibaNaru, NejiNaru, ShikaNaru, KyuuNaru

Rate : T+

Summary : Konoha High School baru saja selesai mengadakan festival budaya. Di festival itu diadakan banyak acara, salah satunya biro jodoh. Naruto mencobanya. Apa yang akan terjadi? RnR please~

**.**

Konoha High School, merupakan sekolah yang diperuntukkan anak-anak kaya maupun pintar dan tampan, manis, ataupun cantik. Hari ini, mereka mengadakan festival budaya atau biasa disebut _bunkasai_.

"Ya, pada kesempatan kali ini, sekolah kita mengadakan biro jodoh bagi murid-murid terlantar yang jomblo dan masih bisa melanjutkan hidupnya yang kesepian," ujar pembawa acara yang kini berada di atas panggung—acara biro jodoh berada di tengah lapangan—. Para penonton yang merasa terhina akan ucapan sang pembawa acara mulai melempari pembawa acara dengan tomat-tomat yang entah didapat dari mana.

"Anjrit! Mentang-mentang kamu jadi pembawa acara kali ini dan udah punya pacar, jangan sok dong, Lee!" teriak seorang penonton berambut putih, berbola mata ungu dan bergigi tajam.

"Ehehehe, _gomenne_, _mina-san_," kata pembawa acara, lebih baik kita panggil Lee saja biar mudah.

"Nah, marilah kita mulai saja acara ini. Untuk peserta pertama diharap segera naik ke atas panggung." Lee memberi jedah dan membaca lembaran kertas di tangannya

"Peserta pertama, lelaki berambut _blonde_ secerah matahari, berbola mata sapphire indah, dan berkulit _tan_. Lelaki ini…emh…bagi beberapa anak sangatlah berisik dan tak bisa diam barang semenit saja, namun merupakan lelaki yang mudah diajak berteman. Mari, kita sambut, Uzumaki Naruto dari kelas 1-F!" lanjut Lee sambil menepuk tangannya dan diikuti oleh penonton. Tak menunggu lama, orang yang dimaksud segera naik ke atas panggung dengan senyum menawannya—atau tepatnya senyum manisnya—. Penonton yang melihat senyuman malaikat itu langsung menahan mimisannya, ada juga yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya.

"_Hajimemashite_, _namae wa _Naruto _desu_. _Douzo yoroshiku, onegaishimasu_," sapa Naruto sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya bersemangat, setelah itu berjalan ke samping Lee—tanpa tahu jantung Lee sedang berdetak kencang—

"Ba…Baiklah! Mari kita sambut peserta keduanya! Kali ini, pesertanya merupakan gadis manis berambut ungu dan bermata lavender. Merupakan anggota keluarga Hyuuga yang terkenal akan jurus bela dirinya. Ya, silahkan naik ke atas panggung nona Hyuuga Hinata dari kelas 1-B," tak perlu menunggu lama juga, Hinata segera menaiki panggung dengan anggun dan malu-malu.

"A…ano…_watashi wa_ Hyuuga Hinata _desu_, _douzo yoroshiku, onegaishimasu_," sapa Hinata membungkukkan badannya sopan, beberapa _fans_ Hinata berteriak semangat, namun sayangnya tidak seheboh ketika Naruto menaiki panggung tadi.

"Yosh! Mari kita mulai biro jodoh kita~" dan acara pun dimulai dengan khitmat. Beberapa orang disana membatin dan berdoa dengan amat sangat serius,

'Semoga biro jodoh ini gagal, agar aku dapat mendekati Naruto-_chan_,'

**.**

Tampak beberapa lelaki sedang beristirahat di ruangan yang diketahui merupakan kamar Naruto yang amat luas.

"Ha—ah, lelahnya," keluh lelaki berambut coklat berantakan yang memiliki tato segitiga terbalik di masing-masing pipi tembemnya. Inuzuka Kiba. Kiba tengah menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

"Merepotkan, kenapa jadi kita yang harus membersihkan sisa-sisa festival hari ini?" kali ini lelaki berambut nanaslah yang mengeluh. Nara Shikamaru. Shikamaru sendiri kini sedang tiduran di kasur empuk Naruto.

"Sudahlah, kalian ini mengeluh terus! Berisik tahu!" omel lelaki berambut coklat panjang yang terikat rapi di ujungnya, lelaki ini merupakan sepupu Hyuuga Hinata. Hyuuga Neji. Lelaki ini Nampak tengah duduk di sofa empuk sambil bermain dengan laptop kesayangannya.

"Kalian ini! Bila kalian punya waktu untuk berdebat, lebih baik gunakan waktu kalian untuk membantuku membuat Naruto bersemangat kembali!" bentak lelaki berambut merah panjang yang lumayan berantakan. Uzumaki Kyuubi. Lelaki ini kembaran Naruto. Kini Kyuubi tengah mengelus punggung Naruto lembut.

Ketiga orang yang mulanya mau berdebat kini memandang seorang lelaki yang tangah pundung di pojok ruangan. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan sang tokoh utama kita, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Naru, kau masih sedih ya karena ditolak wanita lagi?" tanya Kiba mendekati Naruto lalu memeluk Naruto. Dasar, bukannya menenangkan malah mencari kesempatan.

Naruto hanya diam tak bergeming dan semua yang ada disana—kecuali Naruto –menghela nafas. Tiba-tiba pintu kapar Naruto terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok lelaki tampan nan _sexy_ yang berjalan masuk ke kamar Naruto.

"Hn?" Lelaki itu berambut _reaven_, berkulit putih porselen, berbola mata _onyx_. Sungguh lelaki ini bak pangeran yang baru turun dari kayangan hanya untuk menjemput sang putri dambaan hati. Uchiha Sasuke namanya.

"Naruto ditolak lagi," ujar Neji yang mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengangguk mengerti dan mendekati Naruto.

"Kenapa…aku selalu ditolak oleh wanita? Padahal, aku hanya ingin merasakan kasih sayang dari seorang kekasih," gumam Naruto namun masih dapat didengar oleh sahabat-sahabatnya di ruangan itu.

Ketika Naruto semakin membenamkan wajahnya yang sudah basah akan air mata kedalam bantal yang dipegangnya, tangan besar dan hangat Sasuke mengelus lembut kepala Naruto. Sasuke terus mengelus kepala Naruto hingga tenang.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, diantara kita tidak ada yang pernah pacaran dengan wanita kan. Kita selalu saja ditol—" omongan Kiba langsung dipotong oleh Neji

"Yang ditolak hanyalah kau dan Naruto. Kalau aku, Kyuubi, Sasuke, maupun Shikamaru memang tidak ingin berpacaran dengan wanita. Karena…"

"Itu merepotkan," lanjut Shikamaru dan mendapat anggukan dari Kyuubi dan Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik Naruto dan memikirkan sesuatu. Setelah lima menit berlalu, Sasuke menyeringai seram. Dengan segera ia menarik Naruto keluar kamar Naruto.

"O…Oi! _Teme_, lepaskan aku! Jangan menarikku!" Naruto mencoba memberontak. Sasuke berhenti, namun bukannya membiarkan Naruto kembali ke kamar, ia malah menggendong Naruto _bridal style_.

Kyuubi dan yang lainnya hanya cengo melihat tingkah aneh yang menjurus ke _yaoi_ yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke kepada Naruto.

**.**

"_Teme_, kenapa kita ke ruang ganti sih?!" bentak Naruto yang kini sudah didudukan di sebuah kursi empuk.

Kini mereka berdua berada di ruang ganti milik keluarga Uzumaki yang luas. Segala macam pakaian ada disana.

"Kau diam saja, _Dobe_. Dengan tanganku ini, aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu dan Kiba, khukhu," Naruto merinding ngeri saat mendengar tawa kejam Sasuke.

Sasuke menjepit beberapa helai poni Naruto yang menutupi wajah _tan_ tersebut, setelah itu, ia mulai mengoleskan bedak tipis di wajah Naruto dengan cekatan. Sasuke beralih pada bibir ranum Naruto, diolesinya bibir itu dengan _lipgloss_ tipis.

"Angghh…" tanpa sadar, Naruto mendesah geli ketika Sasuke mengolesi bibirnya dengan _lipgloss_. Sasuke meneruskan acara _make-up_ bersama Uchiha Sasuke, sambil menahan gejolak nafsu.

**.**

"Mereka lama sekali sih." Keluh Kiba gelundungan di lantai.

"Tunggu saja," saran Neji yang masih berkutat dengan laptopnya. Sedangkan Kyuubi kini membolak-balik album kenangan saat Naruto masih kecil.

'_Kawaii_, sampai sekarang aku masih ingin 'memakan'mu, _otouto_ kecilku,' batin Kyuubi ambigu. Bila kalian bertanya tentang Shikamaru, Shikamaru sudah tidur sejak Naruto dibawa pergi oleh Sasuke.

**CKLEK**

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu. Silahkan bagi kalian yang ingin berciuman," ujar Sasuke yang tumben sopan sambil mendorong pelan seseorang di sebelahnya. Seseorang itu kini tengah memakai seragam Konoha High School untuk perempuan, kaos kaki hitam seatas lutut, wajah manis yang tertutup oleh warna merah karena malu.

"Gila! Sas, kamu dapat ini cewek darimana?!" tanya Kiba yang terpukau akan kecantikan orang tersebut

"Ha—ah, Sasuke, tak kusangka kau pandai merias. Bahkan Naruto jadi semakin cantik," ujar Shikamaru pelan sambil mengalihkan wajah dari orang di hadapannya agar orang itu tidak dapat melihat semu merah di wajahnya.

"A…APA?! DIA NARUTO?!" teriak Kiba terkejut, Kiba memandangi Naruto dari atas ke bawah, bawah ke atas, atas ke baw—Cukup! Kembali ke cerita.

Naruto hanya dapat menundukkan wajahnya malu. Kini wajahnya sudah merah, bahkan kepiting rebus maupun tomat kalah merah. Sasuke yang ada di sebelahnya berjalan ke atas tempat tidur dan tiduran disana. Sedangkan Neji dan Kyuubi menyeringai senang.

"Jadi, beneran gak apa nih? Maksudku ciuman," tanya Kiba, Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan.

**.**

**_KibaNaru : ON_**

"Na…Naruto, kau…sungguh cantik," bisik Kiba supaya hanya mereka berdua yang dapat mendengarnya, Naruto menunduk malu

"Terima…kasih," Kiba mengangkat dagu Naruto pelan, lalu mendekatkan wajah mereka. Mengeliminasi jarak.

Kiba dan Naruto hanya menempelkan bibir mereka. Tidak lebih. Ya, hanya menempelkannya saja.

** _KibaNaru : OFF_**

**.**

**_NejiNaru : ON_**

"Oke, kali ini giliranku kan?" tanya Neji meyakinkan, Naruto hanya mengangguk.

Ketika Neji ingin mendekati Naruto, tiba-tiba Sasuke memegang bahu Naruto lebih dulu dan memberikan beberapa permen ke dalam genggaman tangan Naruto.

"Itu permen. Agar mulutmu tidak bau mulut orang lain." Jelas Sasuke singkat lalu kembali tiduran di kasur Naruto. Naruto melihat permen-permen itu.

'Kenapa…_mint_ dan jeruk?' batin Naruto heran karena hanya permen rasa _mint_ dan jeruk saja yang ada disana. Bukannya masih banyak rasa ya? Kira-kira apa maksud Sasuke memberikan permen dengan kedua rasa itu.

'Kuharap kau tahu maksudku, _Dobe_,' bisik Sasuke dalam hati kecilnya. Berharap Naruto mengerti apa maksudnya.

Kembali ke Neji yang kembali mendekati Naruto. Tangan putihnya dijulurkan ke wajah Naruto, mengusap pipi _tan_ yang tembem itu dengan lembut.

"Naru, aku akan menggunahkan lidah," bisiknya pada Naruto sambil menyeringai

"E…Eh?! Ta…tapi, Neji—" ucapan Naruto langsung terhenti ketika jari telunjuk Neji ditempelkan di bibir ranum Naruto

"Ssst, kau belum pernahkan? Ini tidak sakit kok, aku janji," Neji mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto perlahan namun pasti. Naruto mengangguk pelan.

Bibir mereka saling bertautan. Awalnya hanya sebuah kecupan-kecupan kecil, namun, kian lama kecupan itu berubah menjadi cumbuan-cumbuan _hot_. Neji menjilat bibir Naruto,

"Angghh…" Naruto membuka bibirnya kecil, akibat desahannya itu, laki-laki yang ada disana pada menahan nafsu mereka,

'Terlalu _sexy_,' batin semuanya. Bahkan Sasuke pun ikut memerah bersama teman-temannya.

"Neji! Kau curang! Tadikan aku hanya menempelkan bibir! Kenapa kau dengan lidah?!" teriak Kiba iri

"Heh, kan tidak ada peraturan yang melarangku menggunakan lidah," jawab Neji seadanya, dia pun melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Neji memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Naruto yang basah dan hangat. Menari-narikannya di dalam hingga membuat Naruto mendesah geli. Neji mencoba untuk mengajak Naruto perang lidah, sampai-sampai _saliva_ Naruto menetes-netes melewati dagu Naruto.

"Kau bakat juga berciuman dengan lidah, Naruto," bisik Neji di depan bibir Naruto yang sudah merah dan sedikit bengkak.

**_NejiNaru : OFF_**

**.**

**_ShikaNaru : ON_**

Shikamaru berdiri dari sofa yang ia duduki, ketika ia sadar bahwa ini gilirannya ber'main' dengan Naruto. Ia mendekati Naruto yang tengah membuka permen rasa jeruk sebelum memasukkan permen tersebut ke dalam mulutnya sendiri.

"Oi, Sas, ada kostum yang lain gak?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada bosan yang ketara, semua pandangan terarah padanya. Sasuke yang ditanya bangun dari kasur dan menyeringai.

"Kau ingin baju macam apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjukkan lemari berisi pakaian-pakaian untuk wanita—yang entah dapat darimana—

"Cina," jawab Shikamaru singkat sambil mendekat ke Sasuke, Sasuke mengangguk pelan lalu menarik Naruto ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamar Naruto sambil membawa pakaian wanita khas Cina.

"U…Uwaaahh! Lepaskan aku, _Teme_!" teriak Naruto histeris.

'Oh tidak, oh tidak, Sasuke akan memakaikan baju padaku!' batin Naruto tak kalah histerisnya dari teriakannya tadi. Ya, Naruto sudah kapok dirias oleh Sasuke. Kenapa? Karena, segalanya dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Segalanya bahkan menggantikan baju pun harus Sasuke yang menggantikan.

Selang beberapa menit, Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dan disusul oleh Naruto dengan langkah gontai. Kini Naruto sudah memakai pakaian wanita khas Cina yang hanya sepaha dan menyebabkan paha mulus Naruto terpampang jelas. Bukan hanya itu, pakaian yang digenakan Naruto sangatlah ketat.

"U…Ukh, ini sungguh…memalukan," keluh Naruto sambil memanyunkan bibirnya dan menambah kesan _cute_.

Shikamaru yang sudah tidak tahan menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto hingga jatuh terduduk di lantai dan tak sengaja celana dalam yang tengah dikenakan Naruto terlihat jelas. Tak menunggu lama, Shikamaru segera menidurkan kepalanya di paha mulus Naruto.

"E…eh..Shika," panggil Naruto gugup, tangan Shikamaru terjulur ke atas kepala Naruto—berniat untuk mendekatkan wajah Naruto ke wajahnya—

"Mmh.." bibir mereka menyatu. Shikamaru memperdalam ciuman mereka, dengan tiba-tiba tangan nakal Shikamaru meremas pelan pantat kenyal milik Naruto.

"Kkh!" Naruto membelalakkan matanya kaget ketika merasakan remasan Shikamaru. Shikamaru menyeringai senang dan ia makin meremas pantat Naruto dengan penuh suka cita, mata kuacinya berbinar, bak anak kecil yang menemukan mainan favoritnya.

'Dasar rusa mesum,' batin semua orang disana.

**_ShikaNaru : OFF_**

**.**

**_KyuuNaru : ON_**

"Pantat Ayam, aku pesen pakaian _maid_ satu. Gak. Pakai. Lama." Ujar Kyuubi enteng sambil duduk santai di kasur. Sasuke mendengus jengkel dan kembali menarik Naruto ke kamar mandi, sedangkan Naruto yang—entah sejak kapan—sudah terbiasa, hanya dapat menghela nafas.

Dan tak perlu waktu lama, kita dapat melihat Naruto yang tengah berdiri di sebelah kasurnya sendiri. Di atas kasur tersebut, ada Kyuubi yang sedang enak-enaknya membaca majalah _playboy_ kesukaannya.

"Hm, Naru-_chan_, duduk di atas perutku," perintah Kyuubi sambil menyeringai, Naruto hendak membantah namun diinterupsi oleh Kyuubi

"_No, No_. Seorang _maid_ tidak boleh membantah perintah tuannya. Dan, aku sedang menjadi tuanmu, bukan kembaranmu. Mengerti? Cepat lakukan!" perintah Kyuubi lagi. Naruto dengan sebal melepas sepatunya—Naruto memakai sepatu khusus untuk _maid_, lalu naik ke atas asur dan duduk di atas perut kembarannya yang menjengkelkan itu.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Naruto ketus, Kyuubi hanya terkikik geli lalu mengelus wajah manis di atasnya.

"Walau marah kau tetap manis, Naru-_chan_. Kau tahu, aku…" Kyuubi berhenti dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kiri Naruto dan berbisik

"Sejak dulu mencintaimu, bukan sebagai saudara. Namun sebagai lelaki kepada orang yang ia cintai," Naruto membelalakkan mata tak percaya dan memandang Kyuubi dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu memeluk leher kembarannya itu.

"_Baka_, kalau orang tua kita mendengarnya kau akan dibunuh," ujar Naruto sambil menahan tawa, Kyuubi hanya menyeringai.

Kyuubi menjilat leher Naruto, tangan nakalnya meremas pantat Naruto.

"Oi, oi, durasi! Mentang-mentang kau yang terakhir, kau jadi lama sendiri!" keluh Kiba dan Neji—yang tumben-tumbennya ikutan mengeluh—

"Tch, kalian tidak bisa tenang ya? Aku ingin berkhayal tahu! Aish, Naru-_chan_, mengkhayalkanmu saja sudah membutaku 'bangun'," kata Kyuubi nakal

**_KyuuNaru : OFF_**

**.**

Hari semakin malam, sahabat-sahabat Naruto ijin pulang satu persatu—kecuali Sasuke. Kyuubi pun kembali ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Naruto dengan Sasuke berdua dalam kamar yang luas itu.

"Emh…_Teme_, terima kasih," ujar Naruto pelan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Sasuke. Sasuke hanya memandang sekilas.

"Tak masalah. Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu," Sasuke hendak melangkah menuju pintu kamar Naruto, namun, Naruto segera menarik lengan Sasuke.

"Ini belum selesai loh, Sasuke," kata Naruto nakal, Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya pertanda bingung.

"Sekarang jatahmu," kata Naruto lagi sambil membuka pakaian _maid_ yang ia kenakan. Sasuke menyeringai dan berkata,

"Hn, _naughty_," lalu menerjang Naruto.

**_FIN_**


End file.
